Maximum Life
by MissMelanie343
Summary: Kind of a cheesy name, but I really couldn't think of anything... So, this is my first fan fiction. The flock is all human. FAX! EGGY!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. I only want 1 review for now. Whoever reviews will get a name of their choice in my story. PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, whose still in school. Do I seem like James Patterson?**

**1. Prologue**

No time for formal introductions. I'm Max.

Oh no, there he is! He was gaining on me. I still didn't know exactly what I was running from. All I knew was that a suspicious man with a huge bodyguard next to him, was stalking me. I was looking back at my pursuer, not straight ahead. I ran headfirst into a pole. I'm not kidding, this looked exactly like one of those old cartoon movies from the 1950's.

Before I knew it, my legs had given way, leaving me with a concussion and a hurt ego. In hindsight, I should have watched where I was going. After all that training, I thought, all those years of hard work, I don't die defending myself or my friends. I die from running into a pole…

An evil looking man comes into my view. "Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Maximum Ride. I never thought this day would come. Outsmarted by a pole, Max. Shame, shame, shame," my pursuer smirked.

Suddenly I realized where I had seen this man. He was the wildest street fighter in the country. He was known as Dragon, after the giant tattoo of one on his left arm. This could not be good.

Wait! Freeze Frame! Now I know this doesn't like a good situation right now, but…yeah, you're right it's not a good situation.

However, let me go back. All the way back to the beginning…

**What do you think? Depending on what the reviews say, I might stop now. However, if I get past Chapter 5, I promise I won't quit like all those other quitters out there. **

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	2. A Fresh New Start

**So… I didn't get any reviews… -sad- but that's okay. I know that this is still new and like nobody's read it yet. Still, someone, please take pity and RRR. Read, Rate, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy, no matter how hard I wish I was, I am not James Patterson…**

**2. A Fresh New Start**

Hey there, Max in.

Actually, my full name is Maximum Ride. I have an adorable little sister named Angel. My dad's name is Jeb Batchelder. My mom's name is Valerie Martinez. Why don't I have the same last name as them, you might ask? Well, it's a long and complicated story. Are you sure you want to hear it?

I used to have a brother named James. He was my twin. When I was 6, my biological dad walked out on my biological mom. She had to raise all of us up by herself, on a kindergarten teacher's pay. James was going to the store one day. He never came back. We never talked about it, but in our hearts, we all accepted that he was dead.

I trained in the gym a ton after his disappearance. I told everyone that it was to work off the stress. They believed me. However, I have a deep, dark secret. I am a street fighter. If I told anyone, they would tell me not to do it, tell me it's not safe or some other junk about it. They'll say that it's not necessary to earn the money, or to find another safer way. But really, it's not about the money. The only reason I street fight is to build a reputation to ensure my safety, and to make sure that I could defend myself and my friends.

We When I was 10, my mom found a guy she actually liked. Angel and I loved him, too. He was funny, kind, gentle, and caring. He had a good job, and a very flexible schedule. It seemed like everything was perfect until one day, on one of their romantic dates, they got in a car crash. My biological father took custody of us.

He hasn't been mean to us, but I can still never forgive him for walking out on my mom. What doesn't help is that he has another wife, now. Her name is Valerie. Val's nice enough, but she can never take the place of my real mom. I also have a half- brother, who's not so bad – Ari. Jeb wants us to be a perfect family, the family that all others envy. He makes me feel sick.

Anyways, Angel and I have been living here for three years now, but I still have a sketchy relationship with my dad. 

I woke up in the morning to a screaming Angel. "Get up! Get up! Today is our first day of high school!" I ignored her and put a pillow over my head. I swear, even though she is only 10 months younger than me, she acts like a six year-old sometimes.

"C'mon, Max," Angel whined, "I need to do your makeup." I groaned and pushed her off the bed. Suddenly, Angel changed tactics. "Ma-a-a-a-x, there's bacon in the kitche-e-e-e-n." No sooner had that sentence left her mouth, when I sat up, looking around for the bacon. I groaned, knowing I had been tricked. Angel skipped out of the room, with a satisfied grin.

I got dressed in a gray tank, with a black T-shirt on top that said, "I am not anti-social. Social is just anti-me." I slipped on some dark blue jeans and a pair of black converses. I pulled my dirty blonde hair into a chic looking ponytail and headed for the kitchen. Mom was scrambling eggs. While I was eating, Angel came down the stairs and snatched away my plate. She literally dragged me to her room and tied me to a chair.

"Angel," I whined, "what's all this about?"

She looked at me with a wicked grin on her face. "Make-up," we said at the same time.

She said she had already called her best friends Nudge and Ella to come over, and true to her word, the doorbell rang in 5 minutes. Nudge plopped down on the sofa in Angel's room and looked through her makeup bag – or as I like to call it, "The Bag of Doom." Ella stood behind me, trying to decide which skin palette would look the best on me.

Thirty long minutes later, I walked down the stairs again to finish my breakfast. As I was leaving, Mom called after me. "Don't forget to make some new friends," she winked.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day…

**Kind of a filler chapter… The next one will be better, I hope. (She meets Fang! )**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	3. Mr Tall, Dark, and Mysterious

**Still no reviews? Nothing? Well, I guess it's okay since this is still new, but once I get past chapter five, I'm not going to keep posting until somebody reviews. RRR!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not James Patterson, yet. I'll just have to keep wishing…**

**3. Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious**

I got a car of my choice on my fifteenth birthday. Technically, since I was only fifteen and had a learner's permit, I wasn't officially allowed to drive it without adult supervision. However, I still got to pick one I liked. I picked out a shiny, black convertible. Since then, I've decorated it with awesome red and purple splatter marks. It fits my personality perfectly. Nudge frowned when she saw it, but she warmed up to it after I splatter painted it. I also have a motorcycle, black of course.

I drove to school in style on my motorcycle. Hey, just because I don't like school doesn't mean I can't look awesome, right? Mom drove the other girls to school before me since I was running late. When I got there, I swear, every single guy on campus gawked at us. Like mouth-hitting-the-floor, flies-going-to-get-in, gawked. One sophomore even whistled. Oh yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that I was super popular back in middle school…

I ignored them mostly and went to find my girls. However, when I went to go to my locker, I was blocked by a cute blonde guy. What he said next completely changed my view of him, though. "Hey babe, someone's looking hot today," he purred. "Come to my bedroom, and you'll see just how hot it can get."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I hated guys like him. "Yeah," I faked enthusiasm, "Come near my bedroom, and I'll show you just how stuffy it can get in the hospital after I'm done with you." I flashed him a menacing smile and pushed past him. Not soon after that, I found my girls and we compared schedules. I had homeroom, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period with Nudge, Ella, and Angel, 6th and 7th period with Nudge and Ella, and 8th period with Angel.

We walked to homeroom together and found seats together. Later, a group of guys walked in. I immediately checked them out, and judging by the mob of girls around them, guessed that they also used to be popular in middle school. One of them had black, shaggy hair with random red and brown highlights. He was wearing a hot leather jacket. I can see why most of the girls crowd around him. I instantly named him Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious. Another boy followed him. He had shorter blonde hair. He was cute but in more of a boyish way.

Mr. TDM sat next to me, the two blonde boys sat behind him. Right when they sat down, Nudge fired off question after question to try and get to know them.

"OMG! Hi! My name is Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge, because they had to nudge me to get me to shut up. She's Max, and they're Ella and Angel. We're like besties. So what's your name? What's your favorite color? What school did you come from? Can I see your schedule? Do you live near the sch-"At this point I covered her mouth.

"Sorry, she's a bit talkative. What's your name?" I asked Mr. TDM. I blushed, noticing he was checking me out. "Anyways, can I see your schedule?" I watched him as he fished out his schedule from his surprisingly neat folder. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Nah," he replied in a dreamy baritone voice. Wait WHAT! The epic Maximum Ride, fall for someone I just met. Pretend I never said that. "I'm Nick , but call me Fang, and this is Zephyr. He's adopted. We call him Gasman, or Gazzy. My brother James, we call him Iggy, isn't here today. He's sick." I did a double take. Could it be? Could it be my James? No, it couldn't be. I looked at Fang. He had dark hair. His brother couldn't be my James.

Gazzy smiled "Nicholas, black, Falcon Point, sure, and yes, about fifteen minutes away," he mimicked in a perfect imitation of Fang's voice. He switched back to his own voice, "Zephyr, blue, Falcon Point, sure, and yes, about fifteen minutes away."

I looked at him confusedly. "What was that all about?"

He shrugged, "I was just answering Nudge's question." I looked at him in awe. Nobody has ever been able to answer all of Nudge's questions without forgetting one.

Fang spoke up, "He has an amazing photographic memory. He skipped a grade, even."

I saw Angel look at Gazzy a lot. I was checking out Fang as well. Hey, what do you know? This might actually be fun.

**So, in this chapter, I gave you a little hint about James and about the next chapter. RRR!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	4. The Dead Come Back

**Well, still no reviews… I'm starting to get a little depressed. RRR!**

**Disclaimer: Magic Genie, turn me into James Patterson. Nope, not happening**

**4. The Dead Come Back**

The next day was more of the same thing. I won't bore you with the details. I sat next to Fang and got to know him better. He said that Iggy was getting better and would come to school tomorrow. I couldn't wait to meet him!

The next day, I practically jumped out of bed and down the stairs. Every second of waiting for the bus felt like hours. When I finally reached school (I never thought I'd say that), I saw Fang in Homeroom, talking to a guy who had his back towards me. When he turned around, I gasped.

He had blonde hair that fell past his ears and brown eyes the color of chocolates. He was around my height and as skinny as I was.

"James?" I asked, predicting the worst, but hoping for the best. _Oh please let it be him. Please, please, please._

"Max?" he replied. "Is that you?" Something was off about this whole thing, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I grabbed him in a huge bear hug, but when he seemed startled, I stepped back. Fang looked lost about our whole exchange. I told him that I would tell him later.

"You do remember me, don't you?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst. I thought I would die if my brother, who I thought was dead for a few years, didn't remember me.

"Of course I do." He replied, looking grim. I took his hat off his head and put it on my head. It was a thing we had done as kids. I used to love wearing his hats, jackets, and shoes, and he used to love seeing me in them. I wanted to try and cheer him up.

"How do I look, James?" I asked.

"W-well, umm…"he stuttered.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Why he was always so surprised, why he never looked me in the eye, why his eyes looked so dead. Even for him, this was unnatural. "James? Are you okay? Why did you ask if that was me when I'm standing right in front of you?" I knew the answer without even asking the question, but I hoped I was wrong.

James, my dear brother, was blind.

**So, this chapter was kinda short, but I love this chapter because it shows that life can be sweet, and that good things do happen. Next one will be longer. Sorry, Buddha moment… :)**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Last free chapter for you guys… If nobody reviews I might just stop… Please, just one review! PLEASE! RRR!**

**Disclaimer: Do unicorns exist? (Besides in Narnia?) Nope. Am I the great James Patterson, the author above all authors, the One Who Creates Wonderful Stories With Nothing, But His Imagination? (Witch and Wizard Series?) Nope. Do I own the amazing movie that I can't get enough of and have been waiting for since the book came out, the Hunger Games? Nope. **

**5. Truth or Dare?**

So, yesterday, after I met J-Iggy, I explained everything to Fang. Or, to be more precise, Fang cornered me and demanded to know. Oh, he was so-o-o hot when he did that. His 6 pack was amazi- Wait, wha-a-a-at? Never mind.

I told him that Iggy was my long lost brother who was abducted, and he nearly fell out of his chair. I introduced Iggy to the girls. When I told them he was blind, they all had different reactions. Nudge gasped. Ella patted his shoulder sadly. And Angel hugged him.

Later, when I asked Iggy what happened, he said that he was knocked out and woke up in an orphanage. Apparently, someone saw what happened and called the police. I couldn't believe it. My brother was technically Fang's brother, too. _So if I dated Fang, would that mean that I was dating my brother. Whatever. Fang was so worth it, with his dark mysterious eyes and his-_ Urgh. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop thinking about Fang!_

However, I also noticed that I was the first one paying attention. Ella was staring intently at Iggy, and Angel was playing eye hockey with Gazzy. Huh.

Nudge was busy explaining. "Hey guys, I am having a sleep over next weekend. You should all come, even the guys. You need to bring sleeping bags and clothes. Oh, and a swimsuit would be nice, unless you want to go swimming naked. Bring some movies that you would like to watch." She said all this with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I looked at her questioningly, but she smirked and looked away. 

At the sleepover, we watched a movie. The Hunger Games was very entertaining. Whenever someone died, everyone would gasp, while Fang just chuckled. But when Rue died, I thought I actually saw him shed a tear. After the movie was over, it was 10:00. We decided to pass time by playing some old-fashioned party games.

We sat in a circle. The order was Me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Fang, Ella, and Gazzy. Ella went first.

"Angel," she chose. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied sweetly.

"I dare you to sit in Gazzy's lap for the rest of the game." Ella snickered.

Angel turned a bright shade of pink. True to her word, though, she walked across the circle and sat in Gazzy's lap. Gazzy crossed his legs and winked at her. She blushed even harder. Nudge got out a camera from behind her back and quickly snapped a photo. Angel went next. Huh, that was weird. Angel usually wanted revenge. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he jumped up, looking excited. His smile froze when he heard Angel's dare.

"I dare you to dump out Ella's things and wear her socks on your hands for the rest of the night." Ooooh, I got it now. See, Angel already knew that Ella kept her socks with her rainbow underwear and her bras. I smiled, excited for what was going to happen next. Ella looked mortified. She walked over to Angel and whispered something in her ear. Angel nodded and Ella walked away looking relieved.

Angel started, "Actually, Iggy, Ella gave me another suggestion for a dare, and I'm going to use it. Is that okay?"

Iggy breathed out a sigh of relief. After all, if Ella suggested it, it couldn't be too bad, could it? "Okay," he agreed.

Angel deviously smiled. Something was up. "Ella told me to dare you to dump out her things and wear her bra on your eyes for the rest of the night."

Ella flushed even harder. "That's not what I said! Angel!" Angel winked. The rest of us were snickering. Iggy looked like he was about to drop dead from embarrassment. When he realized that we weren't joking, he took a deep breath and grabbed the bra. By now, all of us were rolling around on the floor laughing. Even Fang was laughing. Iggy, looking thoroughly embarrassed moved on first.

"Ella, dear, could you help me with this clip at the back? Thanks. Gazzy…" Iggy said. The rest of the game was s follows: Gazzy got dressed up like a girl, and Nudge admitted she liked this guy named Sam. Iggy revealed that if he was a girl, he would date Gazzy, and Nudge was dared not to talk for the next five turns.

When it was Nudge's turn, she wrote her dare on a piece of paper and asked me if I loved Fang.

**This chapter and the next chapter was originally one chapter, but it got too long, so I cut it. Review if you want to find out what happens next. Oh yeah, I will be uploading chapters every Monday and Thursday if I get enough reviews. If I forget, please remind me (in a review maybe? :P).**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	6. Rejection with a Reason

**Yeah! I got reviews. A special shout-out to everyone who reviewed.**

**MissunderstoodPoet: Thanks. I wasn't really so sure about it, but you've encouraged me! **

**Glimmer269: Thanks to you, too. **

**I can't believe people actually read my fan fiction. It means a lot to me you know…**

**Disclaimer: Me, a lousy middle school writer : James Patterson, is like one tiny rain droplet : a huge hurricane, cyclone, tornado wrapped in one. He is so much awesomer than me… Oh, I wish I was him… Nope, still not happening.**

**6. Rejection With A Reason**

_Hmmm… Do I like Fang? He's smart, he's charming, he's sweet, and he's hot. He's fiercely protective of his friends, sensitive, caring, and athletic. Of course I like him. But do I love him. Do I want him to ask me out? Do I want to be his girlfriend? Do I want to kiss him? _After some long soul-searching I find my answer.

_Yes. But does he love me? What if he doesn't? After all, he's Fang and I'm just me. I'm not stunningly beautiful, or overly athletic. I have straight B's and I'm forgetful, and careless. I don't wear cute clothes, or makeup; A T-shirt and jeans are my usual attire. What do I do? I'm just going to tell them the truth and hope for the best._

"Yes," I replied. I held my breath as I searched his eyes for some clue of what he must be feeling. I see happiness, but also something else that I couldn't tell. _Was he happy and did he love me back? Is he upset because he doesn't love me back?_ After a few more minutes of searching, I still found nothing.

Nudge broke me out of my stupor. "Okay, moving on… Max your turn."

I randomly picked someone. And so the game continued. But Fang seemed kind of far away. I wish I could give him a hug or something. Gazzy revealed that he loved Angel. Iggy revealed that he loved Ella. When it was Fang's turn, Iggy dared him to kiss me.

"I… I… I can't. I can't do it," he simply says and with that statement, he exits the room.

I felt crushed. I felt like I had been run over by a bus, and all the air had been knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I had given my heart to Fang and announced it to everyone, and he had rejected me. I sulked out of the room and onto the balcony to think. _I think one of the real reasons I street fight, is to protect myself. No, it's not about money, or the rep. It's about protection. Funny how I'm ready for anything physically, but just one little sentence from Fang will completely crush me, emotionally. _A little while later, someone comes out to join me. I could see his shadow. _Fang_.

He puts a jacket around my shoulders. I shrug it off, even though it is slightly cold outside. _Who does he think he is! _He puts his arm around my shoulders. I step away. _If he touches me again, I will punch him in the nose. _He touches my arm. I whirl around. "Stop playing with me!" I bark. "I know you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you. So just leave me alone, okay?" I try to storm back in, but he's there blocking my way.

"Max, you don't understand. I wanted our first kiss to be special, not the result of some stupid party game. I wanted it to mean something. I don't want to look back and say that I kissed because I cracked under all the peer pressure. I want to say that I kissed you because I loved you for real. Max, don't you get it?" He looks pained. In this instant, I know that he is sincere. He means everything that he said.

"Max, listen to me," he whispers. "Max, I love you."

**Kind of short, but I like it. My friend got asked out by a guy a week ago. He finally had the guts to ask her out. I think this chapter sort of relates to them. I want two reviews this time. **

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	7. Love is in the Air

**Whhattt! No new reviews? –pout- **

**Disclaimer: If I was James Patterson, do you think I would be typing up my stories on a bulky laptop in my room? Nope, I thought not. **

**7. Love is in the Air**

After the sleepover, Fang and I got together. We were officially a couple. Ella and Iggy did, too, as did Angel and Gazzy. When Nudge found out, she said she almost squealed in the middle of history class (we were passing notes to each other between classes). Mr. Allen, the social studies teacher, was pretty pissed.

Finally, it was lunch time. Fang and I walked down the hallway holding hands. Ella, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy were in a different class than us. Everyone was string at us. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see the silent emo guy dating the queen of witty, snappy comebacks.

Suddenly, a red headed chick walked up to us. Lissa. We were best friends in elementary school, until we both crushed on the same guy. Then we had a huge fight, and just like that, 5 years of friendship – gone. Wait, I thought that I had gotten rid of her when she moved away 2 years ago?

She walked up to us. "Hey, Fang," she purred. "Why are you with Max, of all people? She's not popular. You should spend more time with me and my friends," pointing to a group of girls behind her.

Rage boiled up inside me. I punched her in the nose and walked away. Blood started spurting out of it. She ran to the Principal's office, clutching her delicate nose. Oops. I knew that would come back and bite me in the butt later, but at the time, I didn't care. Fang followed me, like an obedient puppy.

"Do you not like her?" he asked. "She didn't seem to be that mean. Nobody needs to fist fight over me."

"No," I answered. "What's mean is putting glue in your best friend's hair, tripping her, and dumping your food on her, all because you're crushing on the same guy in 4th grade."

"She did that?"

"Yup," I nodded.

When we reached the cafeteria, the first thing we saw was Ella and Iggy making out. Then, we saw Angel and Gazzy holding hands and sitting extremely closely.

Nudge ran over, "Help! Can you help me? Should I ask Sam out? Should I wait? What if he says no? What if he says yes? Or, should I wait for him to ask me? But, that will take too long. Oh no! Max, Fang, what do I do?"

Both of us calmed down Nudge. She ran over to ask Sam out. When he replied, and she beamed, we knew the answer. Nudge came back.

"OMG! Now we all have boyfriends! Eek!"

I laughed in my seat and kissed Fang on the cheek. He turned his head, so I kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. Hard. I don't know how long we kissed for. Time seems to stop when I'm with him. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. He cupped my face, and everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire. I could kiss him for hours. We broke it up when we realized that everyone was staring at us.

There was an almost tangible awkward silence.

Suddenly, Iggy applauded, "Whoo!" Everyone joined in, laughing except a scowling Lissa. Oh well, you can't make everyone happy, right?

**Not bad, right? I don't know how to do kissing scenes. Help! Review! 3 reviews!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	8. Worst timing Ever

**Review! The more you review, the faster I upload!**

**I'm thinking of starting another fan fiction for the series, "Vampire Academy." I don't know; what do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, AMC Theaters, or the Hunger Games. **

**13. Worst Timing Ever**

Fang finally asked me out, for real. We went to watch a movie with Angel and Gazzy, Ella and Iggy, and Nudge and Sam, at the local AMC on Saturday morning. "So," I started, "what should we watch? Let's vote."

Angel and Nudge wanted to watch a new chick flick that recently came out. Ella wanted to see a sappy romantic comedy. The Gazzy, Fang, Sam and I wanted to watch the Hunger Games. Iggy also wanted to watch the Hunger Games, because "it has cooler sound effects." **(A/N: I saw that the Saturday after it came out and it was SOOOO good. I loved it, especially Rue and Prim. I even cried when Prim got picked, and Rue died and her dad got mad.) **

Gazzy high fived us, "Yeah! The Hunger Games it is!"

"Oh, come on," teased Angel. "You just want to be able to put your arm around us girls during the scary parts." Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, and Sam all smiled sheepishly.

Sometime during the movie, Fang did put his arm around me. I smiled at him, and he kissed my forehead. During the part where the mutts came out of the woods, I clutched his shirt for dear life. I quickly released it, blushing, realizing what I did. He smirked, and looked back at the screen. After the movie was over, we all went our separate ways. Iggy took Ella to a video game store. Sam and Gazzy were dragged by Nudge and Angel to go to the mall with them. Fang took me to the nearest pizza place.

We got there and slid into one of the shiny booths. A waitress came by to take our orders. She kept on staring at Fang. Ugh! What is it with people these days! They're so-

"May I take your orders?" She smiled at Fang, revealing a set of perfectly white, perfectly straight teeth, while ignoring me.

"Um, yeah, I'll take the mushroom pizza for two." He winked at her, causing her to blush, and me to turn red with fury. If looks could kill, he would have died right now.

She walked away. I called her back, and she turned around, somehow managing to look confused and bored at the same time. "And you?" she asked.

"I want a supreme pizza for two." She quickly wrote this down, and hurried away, but not after flirty smiling at Fang. As soon as she was out of earshot I spoke. "What was that all about? Couldn't you tell she was flirting with you?"

He smirked. "You look cute when you're jealous."

I groaned, realizing I had been played. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked down and froze. It was Dave, my street manager. He texted me again. _If you're not here in 10 minutes, you're dead._ I didn't doubt Dave, he meant what he said completely. When I street fight, I'm no longer Max. I'm the great Maximum Ride. But even Maximum Ride can be controlled. He knew where my family lived. That was probably the only reason I kept him as my manager. It definitely wasn't for his caring and kind attitude. Bing! _9 minutes! Get your butt over here. _Oh crap.

"Uhh, Fang. I got to go. I have to, uh, meet someone. Bye!" I wasn't going to tell him that his girlfriend street fights. What'll he think of me? He grabbed my hand, confused.

"The food's not here yet. Where are you going?" Then, he looked down. My phone still said in big letters "Dave". "Who's this Dave? Why are you seeing him? You aren't-" He looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell him anything. He looked at my expression and abruptly let go. "You know what? Just go. Go see your Dave."

I looked back at him, regretful.

Then, I left, without another word.

**So… what do you think? Sorry, I haven't been updating, but my ancient computer keeps breaking down. Luckily, my dad does tech support so he keeps on fixing it.**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


End file.
